Open Day
Open Day Bill and Ben were working hard. The Clay Pits Manager had told them that a group of railway enthusiasts were coming in a few days. If they misbehaved, the enthusiasts wouldn't come. So they didn't play any tricks. A couple of days before the railway enthusiasts were to arrive, the Clay Pits Manager came to see them. "I'd like both of you to go to the Steamworks and get repainted," he said kindly. "You deserve it, and you'll look smart for the railway enthusiasts." "Thank you Sir," the twins said excitedly. When they arrived at the Steamworks Victor was waiting for them. "We've come for our repaints," they announced. "And we've been expecting you,' replied Victor cheerfully. The workmen set to work. It took a long time, but at last, the job was done. Bill and Ben puffed cheerfully back to the Clay Pits. When they returned they went back to work. They were soon dirty, but they didn't mind. They wanted to the enthusiasts to come. That night at the sheds the Clay Pits Manager came to see them. "The railway enthusiasts won't be coming for a few days," he said sadly. "Their boat has broken down." Then he left. Bill and Ben were sad. They had been looking forward to it all week. Timothy and Marion could that they were sad. "At least they're still coming," Timothy said kindly. But this didn't cheer the twins up at all. The twins went sadly to sleep. In the mornig they set off to work. They took empty cars to be loaded with clay and took loaded cars to the Docks. As Marion loaded the cars, she thought of how to help Bill and Ben. Then an idea flew into her funnel. When they returned from the Docks Marion was waiting for them. "Who wants to play a game of 'Guess what's in my shovel'?" she said excitedly. "I do," replied the twins. "Alright then," said Marion. "Is it a barrel of oil?" asked Bill. "No," said Marion. "Is it sugar?" asked Ben. "Wrong," replied Narion. "Last try!" "Is it mud?" asked the twins. "Yes," exclaimed Marion, as she opened her shovel and mud fell out. Bill and Ben laughed. Then they puffed back to work. LAter that day Timothy was being coupled up to some clay cars when Bill and Ben were being coupled up to a long line of clay cars. "Want to race?" asked Timothy. "Yes," replied the twins excitedly. "Last one to the Docks is a slow coach," said Timothy. Soon the twins were coupled up. "On your mark, get set, go@" shouted Timothy. Bill and Ben had a hard time starting, but soon they were thundering down the line. They could see Timothy in the distance and were catching up to him. But no matter how fast they went, they couldn't catch up to Timothy. At the Docks Salty was shunting some loaded cars of coal into a siding when he saw Timtohy puff into the Docks. A few seconds later the twins arrived. "Beat you!" said Timothy cheerfully. Bill and Ben smiled for the first time in a few days. "Good race," they said kindly. After they had shunted their cars into the sidings, they all puffed back to the Clay Pits. When they arrived, the Clay Pits Manager was waiting for them. "I have good newsQ" he announced. "The railway enthusiasts will be coming tomorrow. You must all go to the Wash-down and get polished." They all went excitedly to the Wash-down. When they arrived James was there. The workmen were almost done cleaning him. "Stay away from me!" he grumbled. Soon the workmen were done and James puffed back to Tidmouth Sheds. Then the workmen started to clean them. The next day Bill, Ben, and Timothy went to collect the railway enthusiasts. They took them to the Clay Pits. They all had a wonderful time. They took photographs of the twins, Timothy, and Marion. They were all sad when they had to go, but they were all looking forward to when they would come back.